Isobel Dessel
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Isobel Kala Dessel is one of the children of Mordred Dessel and his wife Sharia, though the full number of their offspring has never been discovered. Deemed Force Sensitive from birth though her powers became dormant at the age of five as she watched the brutal murder of her parents. Following the event, she was picked up by a Witch to whom her father had sold little Isobel in preparation of a business deal that fell through with their deaths. Through her life on Dathomir, part of the Dreaming River Clan, Isobel discovered she is bisexual, interested in both men and women. In light of her failed Trial by Fire, he was deemed a non force user and taught mechanics in order to make her a useful member of their society. In her adulthood, she began to travel. During one, he met Jennica Sorsten, a fellow mechanic with whom she would eventually begin a long standing relationship. Seeing the galaxy, Isobel also took the time in discovering her roots which led her to the discovery of Lorcan Dessel, her older brother with whom she has over the years formed a good relationship. Personality General Personality Isobel is like this an that. Character Flaws * Origins Being a Dessel The Dessel family is believed to have been respected on Spira prior to Jax becoming the patriarch. He was a dark man, unkind, driven by his thirst for power. His desire for it made him do many things, including sell and kill his own children. It is believed Jax has had two or three different women given birth to at least seven or eight children though it is not known how many of them truly survived. Decades ago, one of those children returned to the Dessel household and murdered both Jax and Sophie, either missing the presence of little Isobel or leaving her be on purpose. Lorcan Dessel settled his own family on Spira, washing away the stain his father has put on the family and bringing once more the respect the family once had. Biography Earliest childhood She was three years old when her mother gave birth to her younger brother Mercutio. Despite knowing today that she has three other siblings, Isobel has met only one of them - Mercutio. She loved him very much and when separated from him, she was heartbroken. She was four years old when she first used her powers, though she didn't mean to. She set some of her father's important files on fire in the office after which she was beaten to learn her lesson. And she did. For the next year that she was with her parents, she became quiet and fearful of Jax Starkiller. Still, despite it, she was very facinated by her father, to the point that the little one adored the old man and followed his words like a small zombie even when she didn't know what he meant by them. What she didn't understand then was that upon her fifth birthday, her parents began negotiating with a Dathomiri witch on a deal that would benefit both parties and that she was part of it. Her parents offered her to be taken by the witch as their end of the bargain. The witch accepted this. But the deal itself would never be finalized. The murder of Jax and Sophie Starkiller Nor many things in Isobel's memory has been left intact as the night her parents were killed. She had witnessed the entire thing, hidden from the eyes of the murder but had a very good look at him. She watched the two get slauthered and no matter how much she wanted to get her little brother and save him, she couldn't. So all she could do was watch him be taken away from the dark haired man. Even when the witch came to take her away, she kept calling out for Mercutio, wanting to save him but the witch was a much stronger one, especially compared to a five year old. Living on Dathomir Isobel has lived on the world of witches for the most part of her life. She was taken into the Dreaming River clan, held by clan mother Paige Hja. Having been studied by the witch that had brought her there, she was expected to be quite force able, however, when put on the trial by fire, she fails it. She is said to have chanted with perfect concentration, flawless in the spell itself but nothing happened. Due to this, she was marked as a non-force user and sent to train to become a mechanic. She was thirteen when her patron told her that the man that murdered her parents was Xander Starkiller and that he was her eldest brother. A year later, she is sent to Ferro to work on the pirate ship making owned by Petra Cavataio where she not only gets a chance to work but also learns of a different way of life. The slaves spoke of Petra's nudity preference, her conduct with the female slaves. All this fascinated the teenager. First experience with a woman It was while Isobel was still on Ferro that the intrigue by the way Petra Cavataio lived her life burst to its limit. She engaged herself in a short lived relationship with one of Petra's slaves which gave her a chance to learn of her dual sexuality. While she still liked to watch men and flirt with them. But women fascinated her just the same. Between the first time, she had been with a woman and eighteenth birthday, Isobel had been with three women and one man. A fortold meeting At the age of twenty-six, Isobel was told by a Dathomiri witch that she would one day find herself face to face with her eldest brother, Xander. This information kept pondering for a whole year before she finally packed her things and left the world she was raised in, not wanting to wait for it anymore. Meeting Jennica Sorsten Isobel met Jennica on Nar Shaddaa while trying to get information on her older brother. She facinated her from the very first time but Isobel chose not to act on it right then. They had some common ground, both being mechanics and finding Nar Shaddaa to their liking. But when she was invited back to the planet for a event thrown by peoeple in her line of work for the people of her line of work, and she got to see Jennica again, she took her chance. They're pretty good together and Isobel believes she's pretty good for her. She doesn't know whether it's the it relationship but right now, she knows that she's happy having Jenn by her side and that's nice to having someone care for you back. United with her family It took Isobel several years to get the courage to confront her eldest brother after keeping the truth to herself for so many years. When she eventually did meet him, she had done it by using her first and middle name and applying for a possition in his company, but as soon as she was faced with Xander, she couldn't keep the truth hidden any longer and told him whom she was, revealing her family tattoo that confirmed whom she was. She was terrifed of him that day just like all the years before getting the courage to confront him. However, when she saw her little brother Mercutio, safe and sound, the fear slowly began to decrease. The same day, she learned she also had a sister and there was most likely six of them, based on the tattoo they all shared. Discovering the last sibling While on a trip on Corellia, as a somewhat of a bonding trip with Xander , Isobel discovered along side him the last remaining member of their family, a sister, with the family symbol on her back. Unleashing her power After spending so many years powerless, Izzy made the bold move and asked Xander for help in breaking herself free from the block. He revealed to her first about their parents, though she wasn't completely convinced, especially about their father. But as the week progressed, step by step from the first power, her own element of fire being broken free, the two siblings began to bond as Xander taught her more powers beyond the one she had locked for so long. When she walked away from her eldest brother, she was a Knight. Right after learning from the trip, Isobel thurst for more can't calm down and after sharing with Jennica all she had learned, she convinced her to teach her the things she knows, furthering her training. A Wrong Day's Journey into Right Isobel travels back to Dathomir to meet up with her Ma'dri and begin her Witch training with her. Happy Unifications Eighteen years after the bonding between Xander and Isobel had began, the brunette was invited to the wedding of him and Shery deWinter which for Isobel was a joyful event, having already considered the woman her sister-in-law due to how long the couple had been together and how many children they had already. Still, the ceremony itself begans to make Isobel wonder about her own involvement with Jennica though the actual thoughts do not manifest until much later. In Silence and Shadows A somewhat accidental meeting with Ti'Cira Hawk during a walk with Jennica in Unity Green , on Coruscant, Isobel begans to remember the life of Witches she had left behind so many years ago and the training she had began to receive before she failed her Trial by Fire and was deemed a non force user. The meet held such an impact on the Starkiller family that soon after, she contacted the Cavataio family to be given a trainer, getting Natalie deWinter. Birthday with the Family After having been united with her brother, Isobel became close with her family. So much that when celebrating her 48th birthday, she invited her brother, his wife, and their children, along with Jennica. As expected, it was a beautiful event that only reminded her even more on why family was so important to her. Witching Hour She returned to Dathomir once more after er brief encounter with Natalie to search for a trainer on her own, only to run into Ti'Cira Hawk once again. That very day, her training in spells began. During the day, she learned the Spell of Focus, Tempest I and the Shield Spell. Tarko-se Valentines Ball Along with Jennica, Isobel attented the Tarko-Se Valentines Ball on Cato Neimodia where she ran into her family only to be a witness to her sister-in-law's poisioning and her niece's consequncual behavior to that. Nessa's Trial by Fire Some time after all the events, Isobel visited the Dreaming River Clan once more to spend time with her adopted mother, as well as get a chance to unite with Lauda after her time away. Instead, she ran into Nessarose who was visiting and she takes her back to her clan where the girl meets Tala and learns about what it means to train as a Witch. With the girl's eager desires to begin training, Isobel gives her her Tempest I scroll that she was going to use or her own Trial by Fire as a little girl and Nessa becomes a Spellhunter in the eyes of the Witches. Until the day is over, Isobel teaches her niece Weather Sense, Arrows of Fire I, Spell of Focus and at last the Shield Spell on which she test Nessa's ableness to use her spells when attacked. In Honor of Her Xander visited Isobel in her home on Coruscant where he told her the truth about their mother Sophie, left her the woman's journal and set out to train her again during which time he taught her: Meditative / Hibernation Trance, ... Shifting Shadows Isobel and Jennica acknowledge the changes in the galaxy and the fall of the Sith Imperium. The Witch is Back Isobel returns to Tala, ready to learn more spells. Spells to learn: Spell of Healing I, Spell of Healing II, Probe Spell I, Spell of Communication, Force Crush II, Warding Spell / Deflection. The Seven Year old Witch A year after she had continued her training, Isobel learns more from Tara in preparation of her Trial by Ancestors. Spells to learn: Animal Healing, Call Mist, Spell of Deception, Tide Sense, Tempest II. Trial by Ancestors Isobel is taken to the Morte clan where she meets Petra Cavataio, Paige Hja and Morgause Catiuai who will perform her Trial by Ancestors. Force abilities and Witch Spells Significant Relationships Jennica Sorsten - piqued interest in her from the very first moment Isobel met her. She was beautiful and mysterious. And they were both mechanics. So when she got her chance, Isobel didn't hesitate to kiss her. They've been in an ongoing relationship for a while now. And if there's one person she can honestly say that know better than anyone, it's Jenn. She and Jennica have been in a relationship for over two decades now, living together the entire time over Jennica's shop on Coruscant. Recently, Isobel has started taking about the claiming ceremony she is accustomed to, most similar to that of a wedding. It's something she feels she wants to do with her girl to unify their bond permenately, if thats what Jennica wants as well. Izzy just needs to actually ask. Lucas - Growing up on Dathomir, Isobel lived in a world where women dominated and many men were slave. Her own clan had many male slaves, including one that caught her eyes from very early on. Lucas was Isobel's first best friend and as she grew older the first man she would sleep with. The two were good for each other. She loved him and he loved her back, without the slave issues between them. She valued his friendship and shared with him the truth about her nightmares as she turned twelve. Even though she had never planned on it, she ended up cheating on him when she got involved with a woman. Lucas found her with one of Petra's slaves as he came to Ferro with one of his other owners and due to the way their friendship was, left her never wanting to speak with her. He still resides on Dathomir but even though Isobel has tried to make contact with him, he refuses to have anything to do with her. Darius - After being dumped by Lucas, Isobel hadn't actually planned on being in a serious relationship anytime soon. The involvement she had were short, and most of the time with women. But that changed when a young man came to find work at the shipyard. He wasn't from her world, he didn't do things like they did but he facinated her despite it all. And Darius like her just as much which he showed her by courting her. .Isobel wouldn't give in for two years in which period, she fell in love with him. At the age of twenty, they officially began dating. The relationship lasted for two years before Darius proposed to her. At first, Isobel agreed. She wanted nothing more that to be his wife. But when she thought about it, she realized marriage wasn't her thing and even worse, it scared her. So having learned with what happened to her relationship with Lucas, Isobel cheated on Darius then told him about it the first chance she got. Darius was furious. He didn't understand Dathomiri women and he even more the idea that she cheated on him, no matter what gender made it even worse. Realizing what she had done, Isobel tried to work things out with him but failed terribly causing Darius to leave the planet. He would still come back from time to time and the two were working on forming a sort of friendship. Isobel tried in the time to fix their relationship but Darius wouldn't budge. Sometimes, he calls her. He's admitted to her that he still has feelings for her and if he could move past what she had done, they would be together again but so far he hasn't reached that point. Isobel had admitted to herself that she still loves him. She's with Jennica now and her feelings are strong for her but she still loves Darius as well. Completed Threads As an Apprentice Training *'Play With Fire You May Get Burned ' *It's a Small World After All Training others *N/A Social threads *Help Wanted *Bevoured Trophies *'Actin' funny, but I don't know why, 'Scuse me while I kiss the sky ' *'For All Eternity - Shery and Xander's Wedding ' *'In Silence and Shadows ' Faction threads * As a Knight Training *'Fires in the Mist' *'Witching Hour' *In Honor of Her Training others *'Someone to Witch Over Me' Social threads *Shades of Grey *http://swdescension.com/roleplaying/index.php?topic=2455 Who Watches the Watcher?] *Another Year Begins *Every girl needs a big Sister *Oil change every 6 months or 30,000 light years *'Tarko-se Valentines Ball 2011' *Shifting Shadows * Faction threads *The Criminal Underworld: This is the Asylum! As a Master Training * Training others * Social threads * Faction threads * Completed threads - 8 Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Force User Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Ferro Category:Dathomir Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Shan Family Category:Witch Initiate Category:Force Sensitive Category:Hybrid Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Dessel Family